Conventional methods of searching distributed datasets are inefficient in terms of both resource usage and power consumption. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.